Kerbekeros
NH2183 KER-bkr05 A.K.A. Lord Kerbekeros '''or simply '''Keros is one of the main antagonists of Mega Man X: Unit 49. He is a wealthy robot architect of the black market, embed in a massive armor that grants him unrelenting power. He became the main general of the Neo Maverick Army and was convinced by Saturn to cede his massive fortress called Arashiha Citadel to be the main headquarters of the army. 'Personality' Keros is a sulky maniac for upgrades, probably even more obsessive than the leader of the Neo Maverick Army, Saturn. Because of that obsession, he constantly needs to research new technologies and buy any part that could be useful from the black market, and the result of this accumulation of power, metal scrap and madness is the Raijin Armor, which Keros believes makes him closer to achieve godhood after every upgrade and will use that to impose his rule over everything. Due to that arrogance, sometimes he goes to combat without even testing his new parts believing it will work, and he also treats people roughly and threatens to use force everytime someone disagrees with his ideas and proposals or make him angered, even his allies. Considering his movements are too slow due to all the weight of his armor, Keros won't move a finger if a friend is in danger, at best only give a warning. Aside from that presumption, Keros is an excellent opportunist and induces situations that will open the best breach for him to strike. 'Appearance' Keros has a few resemblances to the thunder god of the japanese mythology Raijin. In his normal form, the parts corresponding to his skin are red and white, which are the most common colors in the artistic conceptions. In his head, a blonde lock of hair covering his forehead, while a mask covers his mouth. 'Raijin Armor and Stingers' White predominates in his Raijin Armor, contrasting with the dark blue of the ends and least protected limbs, while the shiny gold of his antlers and the red sashes in his back stay as middle ground. The six Raijin Stingers attached to his back are his main weapons, being able to resist the most intense voltages (or at least were supposed to). They are the counterpart of the floating circle with the crests that the actual Raijin carries in his back. 'History' 'Maverick Spring' 'Corruption' NH2183 KER-bkr05's real past is unknown, but the rumors are that he was supposedly a common civilian reploid that somehow became involved with criminals and the black market, and later he was driven to an obsession for upgrades. He adopted the codiname Kerbekeros as a reference to his production code, and that name has no meaning. After gathering enough resources, he started to develop his own technologies and weapons, putting everything on a single gear: the Raijin Armor. 'Mantra' Read about the Mantra project in this article. 'After the Jakob's Incident' Keros was convinced by Saturn to make part of his conspiracy, offering him the second highest position in the Neo Maverick Army in exchange for his fortress, the Arashiha Citadel. Between the starting members of the NMA (Kerbekeros, Kran and Baronel), Keros was the only one who did not modify his body enough to be unreconaizable by the Maverick Hunters. For that reason, Keros has been identified as a "civillian" reploid, although the strongest of the three. 'Parade' Being the last one to reach the battlefield, Keros showed his power knocking all the members of the 49th Unit with a single lightning shockwave, an energy so huge his own Stingers couldn't bear the current and fried. After this, Keros stayed in the area only to watch the conclusion of the battle. 'The Great Neo Maverick War' Keros opened Arashiha for the volunteers of the Neo Maverick Army and ensured its coordinates would be protected, and held the First Neo Maverick Conference in its War Hall. He threatened the visitors that any attempt to betray his trust would result in an immediate death. Meanwhile, the Mysterious Man, aware of Keros' past of treasons, expressed his concern with the amount of influence Saturn was allowing him to have. He believed Keros would eventually overthrow Saturn from the charge of the Army and ruin their plan. 'Fanfare' Five days later, Keros became the leader of the Fanfare Operations ''that consisted in several raids around the world to draw the attention of the Earth Army. With the support of a group of Navigators, he gave instructions to the ''Warchiefs, mostly to encourage them to extend the battle as much as they could regardless of their chances of victory. Later, he would show a deep frustration for the failure of the squad responsible for capturing the Blue Moon and'' Red Sun'' Super Ride Armors, specially because they were unable to help Baronel, forcing him to exceed his limits and ultimately die in vain. 'Trivia' *Kerbekeros is sometimes referred simply as "Keros" and that shortened name is used in his personal creations, such as Mantra. The name Keros can be seen as a reference to the word Kairos (καιρός), which stands for both climate and opportune moment. Keros wants to become invincible through his Raijin Armor, which is a japanese god of climate along with Fuujin. At the same time, Keros is the main strategist of the Neo Maverick operations held in Arashiha and is an opportunist even in his personal life. He waits for the right moment to act and achieve his goal, and his opportunism goes over any friendship or loyalty. Category:Characters